Project: Makoma
by Void-Of-Erebos
Summary: Zionne Makoma is a captain, read his adventures, as well as the adventures of other soul reapers


Chapter 1

Zionne stood in the world of the living, a Gillian before him.

"I am Zionne, captain of Squad 14" Zionne shouted.

In his hand, he held a long Katana, which glinted in the light.

Zionne readied his Zanpakuto, pointing it at the hollow.

Zionne rushed at the hollow, slicing off its arm, before jumping up, and slicing its mask in half.

Zionne returned to the soul society, and saw his two sisters, Heilune and Chayse, talking.

"What are you talking about?" Zionne asked.

"Just talking about the recent discovery about Hueco Mundo" Heilune answered.

"Which is?" Zionne asked.

"That within Hueco Mundo, there is another realm, where Vasto Lordes are as common as regular hollows, this also explains why there are so few Vasto Lordes within Hueco Mundo" Chayse answered.

"Oh, well when was this discovered?" Zionne asked.

"A few hours ago was when we heard about it, they didn't tell us when it was first discovered though" Heilune answered.

"Ok, it's basically a rule that once something like this has been discovered, a bunch of missions relating to it go out, might as well prepare for the meeting" Zionne said bluntly, and as he said that, a captain's meeting was called.

"I have called you here to tell you about the new missions relating the newly discovered realm within Hueco Mundo" Shunsui announced "You will be sent to this realm, and will attempt to learn all you can about it, train wherever you can, and make sure to report back after a week, which is when the mission will end"

"Ok, do we take our lieutenants with us?" Zionne asked.

"Yes, you will need to work together to succeed in this mission" Shunsui said "Now go!"

Zionne, Heilune and Chayse rushed off together, grabbing their lieutenants, Zionne's being Yuichi Shibata.

Upon arriving in the realm, Zionne immediately noticed a few Vasto Lordes which simply bowed, and backed off, showing that they did not want to fight, one however lunged at Zionne, who jumped out of the way, before grabbing his Zanpakuto, but Yuichi cut in.

"You need not fight this foul beast, I shall fight for you" Yuichi said, whipping out his Zanpakuto, and charging at the hollow, which dodged his strike.

"Fine then, you shall die by my hands soul reaper!" the hollow shouted, before Yuichi held his blade upside down in front of him.

"Chirp" Yuichi said, the tsuba morphing into that of a bird's beak, along the flat of the blade at the base. "Shiroi Tsubasa!"

Pale energy gushed out of the tsuba, transforming the blade into a double edged serrated blade, with a crescent at the end.

Yuichi rushed forward, slashing the hollow with eagle eye accuracy.

Yuichi flashstepped out of the way of the hollow's strike, and slashed at it again, this continued, until the hollow finally dodged, and struck Yuichi's back.

Yuichi held his Zanpakuto straight out, a light blue egg shape forming in the crescent.

"Bankai" Yuichi muttered, the egg bursting into a massive eagle which shot into the sky "Hageshi hi no usui tsubasa!"

The eagle swooped at the hollow, striking it dead centre in the hole in its chest.

Zionne stepped in, unsheathing his Zanpakuto again, and the hilt lengthened.

"Dance, and twirl in the winds of dusk" the blade became a staff head, the tsuba becoming a circle around it "Niji no sutaffu"

The Katana had become an intricately designed staff, with small spikes on the bottom.

Zionne rushed forward, slamming the head into the hollow, sending it flying backwards, before placing the staff in front of him, purple energy gathering in the head, before blasting out as a massive laser.

The laser collided with the hollow, ripping off its arm.

Zionne twirled the staff, before instantly stopping its movement, jumping into the air, and a massive blade of reishi forming on the end, before slicing the hollow in half.

The staff began melting, leaving only the katana, which he quickly sheathed.

The eagle disintegrated, and Yuichi's sword returned to normal, before being sheathed.

Zionne gave a bow of respect to the other Vasto Lordes, before walking away.

As he walked away, he noticed more hollows, these ones more powerful than the Vasto Lordes, but they didn't seem interested in him.

As they walked away from the new hollows, one of them charged, causing Zionne to instantly turn around, and jump high into the sky.

"Bankai!" Zionne shouted, his blade disappearing. Thousands of different coloured cords shot out of the hilt, winding around each other, sharpening, and a small disc formed at the hilt as the cords became many colourful, sharp strings of metal, which began winding around each other, forming a single rainbow blade.

The tsuba became a circle with 4 rods protruding, and halfway along the rods, a ring sat.

"Niji no ha no kiken'na senshi" Zionne said calmly, before slicing at the hollow, heavily injuring it.

The hollow began charging a large orb of energy in its mouth.

Zionne pointed his blade at the hollow, energy forming on the tip, before shooting off in a beam as the hollow fired a Cero.

Zionne charged, quickly slicing its mask in many pieces, killing it.

After doing so, Zionne noticed what seemed to be a palace in the distance.

Zionne reverted his Zanpakuto to normal, and began walking in the direction of the palace.

Powerful energies resonated from the palace as they walked towards it.

Upon arriving at the palace, Zionne noticed powerful arrancars scattered around.

Zionne walked in, finding himself in a corridor, which he began running down, searching for clues as to what the palace was for.

As he ran, he felt like something was at the end, which motivated him further.

Upon reaching the end, he found a tall man with a moustache made of mask, and a katana at his side.

"I am Aran Tacrar" the man said.

"Ok, don't mind me, I'm just going to kill you" Zionne said calmly as he grabbed his Zanpakuto.


End file.
